In the human body, increased metabolic activity is associated with an increase in emitted radiation. In the field of nuclear medicine, increased metabolic activity within a patient is detected using a radiation detector such as a scintillation camera.
Scintillation cameras are well known in the art, and are used for medical diagnostics. A patient ingests, or inhales or is injected with a small quantity of a radioactive isotope. The radioactive isotope emits photons that are detected by a scintillation medium in the scintillation camera. The scintillation medium is commonly a sodium iodide crystal or other suitable crystal. The scintillation medium emits a small flash or scintillation of light, in response to stimulating radiation, such as from a patient. The intensity of the scintillation of light is proportional to the energy of the stimulating photon, such as a gamma photon. Note that the relationship between the intensity of the scintillation of light and the gamma photon is not entirely linear.
A conventional scintillation camera such as a gamma camera includes a detector which converts into electrical signals gamma rays emitted from a patient after radioisotope has been administered to the patient. The detector includes a scintillator and photomultiplier tubes. The gamma rays are directed to the scintillator which absorbs the radiation and produces, in response, a very small flash of light. An array of photodetectors, which are placed in optical communication with the scintillation crystal, converts these flashes into electrical signals which are subsequently processed. The processing enables the camera to produce an image of the distribution of the radioisotope within the patient.
Gamma radiation is emitted in all directions and it is necessary to collimate the radiation before the radiation impinges on the crystal scintillator. This is accomplished by a collimator which is a sheet of absorbing material, usually lead, perforated by relatively narrow channels. The collimator is detachably secured to the detector head, allowing the collimator to be changed to enable the detector head to be used with the different energies of isotope to suit particular characteristics of the patient study. A collimator may vary considerably in weight to match the isotope or study type.
The determination of the centre photodetector in a scintillation camera is an important function if the intensity signals are to be processed digitally. Since the majority of scintillation cameras at the present use digital processing naturally they are various methods developed to achieve this purpose. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,524 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,287. It is of great importance to execute this task as fast as possible since the time required to execute the task will to a great extent determine the dead time and therefore the overall throughput or maximum count rate of the system.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for sorting intensity values received from a plurality of photodetector multiplying tubes (PMTs) according to their magnitude as well as to determine the identity of the PMT with the maximum intensity value.